La vengeance de Chaude Pluie
by Emy64
Summary: Imaginez que Sookie soit un vampire créée par Charles, le pirate du tome 5, et qu'elle travaille chez Eric. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque son créateur passe au club? One-shot


Titre : La vengeance de Chaude Pluie

Résumé : Sookie est un vampire sous les ordres du shérif Nordman mais un soir son créateur vient au Croquemitaine pour s'entretenir avec elle…

Disclaimar : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris

Pov omniscient

C'était encore une soirée chargée au Croquemitaine. Il fallait dire que c'était souvent le cas depuis l'arrivée de Sookie dans la 5° zone. Les mordus l'adoraient ! Elle était pétillante de vie et ne leurs adressait jamais un mot antipathique. Les vampires l'appréciaient aussi énormément. Elle avait proposé d'être là tous les soirs même si le shérif n'exigeait qu'un quota de 2 soirées par semaine à effectuer. Sa présence quotidienne permettait aux autres vampires d'alléger leurs quotas puisque Sookie faisait beaucoup d'heures de présence. Le shérif n'avait pas refusé son offre, au risque de paraitre suspect aux yeux des autres vampires car Sookie ne s'alimentait pas d'humains et pourrait sembler mauvaise pour les affaires, parce que plus que les autres vampires il adorait Sookie. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute –et surtout pas devant son enfant Pam— mais il l'aimait d'une façon inconditionnelle et il avait déjà tué pour elle. Dès la première fois qu'elle était entrée au bar dans sa robe blanche, ressemblant à un ange parmi cet océan de gothique, il ne cessait de penser à elle. Sookie avait était franche en lui expliquant qu'elle cherchait un maitre plus conventionnel que ceux qu'elle avait servis avant. Elle savait qu'Eric ne réclamait pas de ses vassaux des faveurs sexuelles, et c'était justement de ça qu'elle voulait se protéger. Depuis son arrivée dans le bar elle n'avait jamais changé de style vestimentaire, préférant les tenues claires aux couleurs sombres qu'arboraient les autres vampires. Même s'il refusait de l'avouer il était vrai qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps –pour ne pas dire tout son temps— à passionner la vermine rien que pour avoir le plaisir de la regarder et de passer un peu de temps avec elle. C'était toujours difficile pour lui de fermer le bar vers 2 heures du matin car il savait qu'il devrait attendre pendant des heures avant de la revoir. Il arrivait parfois –pour son plus grand bonheur— que Sookie l'accompagne chez lui et l'aide pour la paperasse. Il lui avait souvent proposé d'être rémunérée pour toute son aide mais elle avait toujours refusé, l'aidant de bon cœur sans jamais rechigner devant une tâche administrative pénible. Eric adorait être assis dans son bureau, travaillant sur un dossier d'ordre politique ou administratif, avec Sookie en face de lui, fronçant adorablement les sourcils devant un formulaire.

Ce soir un des nombreux admirateurs de Sookie vint lui porter des fleurs, une charmante composition de Lys. Sookie était tellement émue qu'elle lui baisa la joue, manquant de lui faire perdre connaissance. Il arrivait souvent qu'un admirateur sollicite son aide, elle s'asseyait à une table avec lui et l'écoutait lui soumettre son problème, tentant de le conseiller au mieux par la suite. Beaucoup ne venaient rien que pour pouvoir discuter avec elle, personne ne s'en plaignait car les humains dépensaient beaucoup d'argent au bar en patientant et laissaient de gros pourboire. Cependant cette nuit fut différente. Le créateur de Sookie, Charles Twinning entra dans le bar pour chercher son enfant. Charles n'avait que 3 mois d'ancienneté par rapport à Sookie. Sa famille l'avait adoptée et ils avaient grandis ensemble, comme de véritables frères et sœur. Lorsque Charles comprit ce qu'il était devenu il parcouru immédiatement l'Atlantique pour la transformer puis ils étaient revenus vers le créateur de Charles qui les avaient ensuite éduqués. Ce soir-là quand Charles entra dans le Croquemitaine Eric fut instantanément méfiant et anxieux car il connaissait son lien avec Sookie et avait peur qu'il lui enlève.

_ Que fais-tu ici Charles ?grogna Eric. Tu n'es pas sur ton territoire.

_ Charles !l'interrompit Sookie en sautant dans les bras de son frère et créateur.

_ Sookie !souffla celui-ci en lui rendant son étreinte. Ça fait du bien de te revoir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?l'interrogea son enfant.

_ J'ai besoin de te parler.

_ Tu aurais dû signaler ta présence, siffla Eric.

_ J'ai parfaitement le droit de venir voir mon enfant !répondit le vampire. Je resterai moins d'une heure.

_ Je peux m'absenter quelques minutes ?demanda Sookie de sa voix angélique.

_ Ne t'attardes pas, grommela Eric d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Sookie fut choquée et déçue de voir comment il prenait la chose mais fit son maximum pour rester impassible. Elle se détourna pour rejoindre le parking, sa main dans la main de son frère.

Pov Sookie

J'étais ravie de revoir Charles, ça faisait 5 ans que je n'avais pas eu cette chance. Je l'enlaçai une seconde fois mais il me parut tendu, désespéré même. Je me reculai pour connaitre la raison de sa tension et attendais qu'il m'explique pourquoi il était venu.

_ Tu sais que j'ai prêté allégeance à Chaude Pluie ?me rappela-t-il nerveux.

_ Oui, je m'en souviens, ça va bientôt faire 1 siècle.

_ Exactement. Et tu n'ignores pas non plus que Grand Ombre était son enfant ?

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport.

_ Chaude Pluie aimait énormément Grande Ombre et il estime que le prix qu'Eric a payé pour sa mort est insuffisant. Il veut qu'Eric paye un prix de nature différente…

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

_ Chaude Pluie pense qu'Eric a une dette affective envers lui, hésita-t-il. Il veut le faire souffrir autant que lui souffre de la mort de Grande Ombre… Il veut la mort d'une personne chère à Eric.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu n'espères tout de même pas que je t'aide et trahisse mon shérif pour faire plaisir à ton maitre ?!?m'écriais-je choquée.

_ Sookie, pourquoi Eric a-t-il tué Grande Ombre ?

_ Il voulait me planter un pieu dans le cœur parce que je l'avais dénoncé après qu'il ait piqué dans la caisse. Eric a juste voulu me sauver la vie.

_ Je suis désolé Sookie, souffla-t-il déchiré en m'attirant contre son torse. Tu sais que je t'aime, mais je n'ai pas le choix… Je ne peux pas briser mon serment…

_ Attends, me débattis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ C'est toi Sookie, m'expliqua-t-il avec tristesse. C'est à toi qu'Eric tient le plus.

_ C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à tuer ta propre fille, ta sœur pour ton abruti de maitre !hurlais-je.

_ Je suis désolé Sookie, répéta Charles. Crois-moi, s'il y avait une autre solution je la prendrais…

Je le laissai faire lorsqu'il me tordit le poignet pour me mettre à genoux, dos à lui. Je n'avais aucune envie de me battre contre mon frère. Je sanglotai silencieusement, sentant la lame de son épée sur la peau de ma nuque, et attendais le coup fatal qui ne vint finalement pas.

_ Espèce de raclure !entendis-je Eric jurer. Lâche-la !

Charles leva pourtant son épée, se préparant à mettre fin à mon existence, mais Eric lui trancha la tête de son épée. Je restai à genoux au sol, sanglotant violemment face à la mort de mon frère. Eric s'accroupit rapidement face à moi, son épée maculée de sang toujours à la main, et me tira dans une étreinte de fer.

_ C'est fini Sookie, me chuchota-t-il en me berçant dans ses bras. Ne pleure plus, je suis là…

_ Que fais-tu ici Eric ?lui demandais-je entre deux sanglots.

_ Pam vous écoutait distraitement et elle m'a prévenu lorsque la situation a dégénérée.

_ Pourquoi tu l'as tué ?

_ Il allait te tuer Sookie, s'expliqua Eric choqué par la question.

_ Justement ! Au moins ta dette envers Chaude Pluie serait réglée ! Après tout qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de mon sort ?m'écriais-je dévastée.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas mourir Sookie !assena Eric en me saisissant les bras avec force.

_ Je suis remplaçable Eric !

_ Non, au contraire ! Quand comprendras-tu que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi ?

Je me remis à sangloter sans contrôle sur moi-même. Eric me reprit dans ses bras, me caressant les cheveux avec tendresse pendant qu'il me berçait doucement, et finit par se lever pour m'amener chez lui. Une fois arrivé il se coucha directement sur son lit sans desserrer son étreinte et me laissa pleurer dans ses bras, essayant de me réconforter avec des paroles douces, jusqu'au levé du jour où nous sombrâmes dans l'inconscience dans cette position.

Pov Eric

La nuit de la veille s'était avérée catastrophique pour mon humeur, car mon moral dépendait directement de celui de Sookie et elle était justement au plus mal. Ce fut horriblement difficile d'abandonner son corps fatigué de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait saigné hier mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je me rendis au Croquemitaine la mort dans l'âme et convoquai tous mes vassaux dans mon bureau. Une fois tous réunis je pris la parole.

_ Vos horaires vont changer, annonçais-je avec tristesse. Vous allez reprendre le planning instauré avant l'arrivée de Sookie.

_ Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on entend ?s'inquiéta Chow. Charles a tué Sookie ?

_ Non, je l'ai tué avant mais Sookie est néanmoins très affectée par cette histoire donc elle va prendre le temps de s'en remettre avant de revenir.

_ On peut aller la voir ?m'interrogea Bill.

_ Non, grognais-je. Sookie a besoin de se retrouver un peu seule et je pense que tu es le dernier vampire qu'elle souhaite voir.

_ N'est-ce pas plutôt toi qu'elle refuse de voir ?insinua Bill avec arrogance.

_ Puisque tu te portes volontaire j'accepte de te mettre de service au club tous les soirs, plus précisément dans comme serveur pour humains. Quelqu'un d'autre a des objections ?

Les vampires gardèrent le silence puis je leur ordonnai de se disperser. Pam vint me voir dans mon bureau un peu plus tard pour me prévenir de l'arrivée de Sookie. Je me précipitai à sa rencontre, la trouvant entièrement vêtue de noire et sans sourire assise à une table isolée. Je n'aimais pas voir cette couleur sur elle, elle ternissait sa joie de vivre naturelle et l'absence de sourire faisait mesurer l'ampleur de sa tristesse. Je m'assis en face d'elle et lui prit les mains par-dessus la table.

_ Sookie, soufflais-je. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

_ Je suis de service.

_ Tu dois te reposer, souris-je avec tendresse. Rentres chez toi, je passerai te voir à la fermeture.

_ Je suis parfaitement capable de remplir mon rôle de vampire de cinéma !s'insurgea-t-elle.

_ Je refuse de te voir ici temps que tu n'auras pas pris un peu de repos.

_ J'en ai marre de recevoir en permanence des ordres de toi !!s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Je brise mon serment et je quitte ta zone ! Adieux Eric.

_ Sookie !l'appelais-je en sentant la panique monter.

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et sortit en vitesse du Croquemitaine. Pam me dévisagea choquée avant de me lancer :

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui courir après idiot !

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas elle me poussa fortement dans la direction que venait de prendre Sookie ce qui me réveilla enfin. Je me mis à courir en humant son odeur pour la suivre. Sookie courrait extrêmement vite et il était très difficile après avoir prit tant de retard de la rattraper. J'accélérai encore, coupant par les bois avec l'espoir de la prendre de revers. Mon vœu se réalisa et je l'attrapai au vol pendant qu'elle courrait de front à moi. Des larmes sanglantes dévalaient ses jolies joues de marbre et elle se débattit pour m'échapper. Elle n'y parvint pas, ne s'étant pas nourrie depuis l'incident d'hier l'ayant fait pleurer tant de sang et étant ma cadette de 4 siècles. Je compris alors pourquoi elle était partie vers le nord : elle voulait se confronter à Chaude Pluie qu'elle tenait pour responsable de la mort de son créateur. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui mais aveuglée par le désespoir elle avait foncé tête baissée.

_ Sookie !m'écriais-je choqué. Comment peux-tu vouloir faire une chose pareille ?

_ Laisse-moi !cria-t-elle.

_ Je ne te lâcherai jamais Sookie, promis-je. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Elle me frappa pendant plusieurs minutes le torse de ses petits poings puis abandonna en remarquant que ça ne me blessait pas. Je profitai de son calme pour la ramener chez moi et téléphonai à Pam pour qu'elle vienne tenir compagnie à Sookie pendant mon absence. J'aurais préféré rester avec elle mais la reine m'avait convoqué et je ne pouvais pas me défiler.

Pov Sookie

Pam entra dans la chambre dans laquelle Eric m'avait enfermée et me dévisagea avec hargne. Sans que le voie venir elle s'approcha de moi et m'assena une forte gifle.

_ Il est temps que tu te reprennes Sookie !hurla-t-elle. Tu ne vois pas que tu fais du mal à ceux qui t'entourent? Si mon maitre ne tenait pas tant à toi je t'aurais déjà planté un pieu en plein cœur.

Ça ne faisait que la seconde désillusion en deux soirs… Moi qui pensai que Pam était mon amie voilà comment les choses se présentaient vraiment. Quelle sotte je faisais! Tellement naïve que j'avais pensé que personne n'est vil et corrompu jusqu'à la moelle et maintenant je réalisai que ceux en qui je pensai pouvoir avoir confiance était tous des menteurs sans scrupules. Je baissai la tête honteusement et hardai le silence.

_ Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?cracha Pam avec un évident mépris. Convoquer la confrérie du soleil pour t'offrir en sacrifice en entraînant un autre vampire avec toi ? Aller rencontrer le soleil ?

_ Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je piteusement.

_ Non tu ne l'es pas !cria-t-elle hystérique. Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez dans cette affaire !

Ne parvenant pas à se calmer elle quitta la pièce d'un pas furieux et claqua la porte d'entrée en partant. Je tenais ma seule chance d'arrêter ce massacre. Une fois que j'aurais quitté cette terre ceux que j'avais côtoyés pendant des décennies devraient facilement réussir à retrouver leurs vies sereines d'autrefois. Je me levai et partis sans un regard derrière moi, sachant que je faisais au mieux pour mes proches. Je me perchai sur l'immeuble le plus haut de la ville et attendais patiemment l'aube. Juste 10 minutes avant que le soleil m'offre ma délivrance finale j'entendis des appels affolés provenant du bas de l'immeuble. Je fus bientôt rejointe par Eric qui à ma grande surprise ne tenta pas de me ramener de force. En même temps à quoi m'attendais-je ? Il devait juste être pressé de se débarrasser de moi.

Eric s'approcha de moi et me, prit la main avant de s'assoir en face de moi.

_ Pam m'a déjà fait le topo, le coupais-je en détournant le regard.

_ Pam a perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, me certifia le viking. Elle t'aime beaucoup et elle ne veut pas te perdre.

_ C'est pas mon avis, sniffais-je.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas rencontrer le soleil seule Sookie, souffla Eric.

_ Va-t-en d'ici !lui ordonnais-je. Tu as des personnes qui ne peuvent pas se passer de toi et des obligations qui te retiennent. Tu as encore un but dans l'existence.

_ La personne la plus importante pour moi veut mourir ! Je refuse de rester ici sans toi Sookie. Je t'aime et je te suivrai jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait.

_ Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

_ Je ne t'ai jamais offert ma pitié, me corrigea-t-il. Je te donne mon cœur et mon âme, je sais qu'ils n'ont pas une grande valeur mais je les laisse à tes soins mon amour.

_ Arrêtes Eric !criais-je. Pars d'ici ! Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever !

_ Je ne partirai pas sans toi, affirma Eric.

_ Ne fais pas ça !

_ Je n'irais nulle part sans toi mon aimée.

_ Eric !pleurais-je.

_ Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu meures !

_ Bien, décréta Eric en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il sauta de l'immeuble, atterrissant souplement au sol avant de courir chez lui pour nous protéger du soleil. Notre arrivée fut tout de suite suivie par l'apparition du soleil, nous faisant mesurer le danger auquel nous nous étions exposés. Eric verrouilla sa maison et me porta dans sa chambre. Il m'embrassa avec passion et nos vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce. Il m'installa rapidement dans son lit et m'y rejoint. Enlaçant nos doigts au-dessus de ma tête, il nous unit d'un puissant coup de rein. C'était du sexe brut et suintant de sa peur et de son désespoir. Lorsqu'après avoir atteint notre paroxysme il se laissa rouler sur le côté je me blottis à l'extrême bord du lit. Quelle conne je faisais ! Si Eric m'avait dit m'aimer ce n'était que pour me garder en vie. Eric ne s'émouvait pour personne, son cœur était froid comme de la glace. Sa seule motivation était la perspective des services que je pourrai lui rendre et le sexe évidemment. Lorsqu'il se colla à moi et commença à m'embrasser l'épaule en caressant mes courbes je le repoussai, dégoûtée par ma propre naïveté. Il me retourna pour pouvoir voir mon visage, arborant une mine assommée.

_ Je t'ai fait mal mon amante ?

_ Oh arrêtes tes bêtises maintenant Eric !m'exclamais-je. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, plus la peine de faire semblant !

_ Je ne fais pas semblant !siffla-t-il. Je pense que tu ne me voies pas tel que je suis vraiment, se radoucit-il. Tout ce que je t'ai dit sur le toit de l'immeuble tout à l'heure était vrai. Je t'aime Sookie ! Je veux passer mon éternité à tes côtés ! Je veux me réveiller chaque soir en t'ayant dans mes bras, passer toutes mes soirées près de toi et adorer ton corps de déesse autant que tu me l'autoriseras.

Ses yeux bleus étaient bouleversants de sincérité et je me laissai aller à cette idée.

_ Je peux comprendre que tu sois déphasée mais laisse-moi t'aider, me supplia-t-il déchirer. Ne me rejette pas ! Ne fuies pas mon amour pour toi ! Je t'aiderai à avancer, laisse-moi être ton appui, ton sanctuaire. Laisse-toi aller à ma passion. Je serai ton frère, ton père, ton ami, ton amant tout comme tu seras ma sœur, ma mère, mon amie, mon amante.

_ Eric !soufflais-je émue.

_ Dis-moi juste oui, me pria-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.

_ Je t'aime Eric !avouais-je enfin.

_ Alors tu vas rester avec moi ?s'assura Eric joyeux.

_ Oui, Eric, souris-je timidement.

_ Pour toujours ?

_ Pour toujours, confirmais-je avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Eric s'empressa de me rendre mon baiser et me montra tout son amour pour moi pendant toute la journée. Il nous fut impossible de nous lever le soir venu, trop fatigués par nos ébats amoureux mais nous étions enfin heureux et réunis. Je m'étonne encore que la langueur du soleil ne nous ait pas atteints ce jour-là mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'avais retrouvé le bonheur dans les bras de mon viking et plus personne ne vint le troubler à nouveau, Eric y veillait personnellement !


End file.
